Snowballs
by ilovetvalot
Summary: How much fun can a snowball fight be? As ever, I don't own Criminal Minds.


**_Author's Note: Thank you, Susan, for tossing this plot bunny in my direction. It was a fun little scene to write. Readers, please drop me a review or PM and let me know what you thought! Thanks! As ever, I don't own Criminal Minds._**

**_Snowballs_**

As they walked out of the police station in the sleepy little town in Indiana in the mid-February frigid air, Jennifer Rossi drew a deep cleansing breath of the frosty bitingly cold air. Looking at the man walking beside her as the snow fell around them, she smiled. "It's so pretty here," she said, looking around.

"It's wet and it's cold," David Rossi grumbled. "And it's snowing. _AGAIN_!"

"It's beautiful," she argued, sticking out her tongue to catch a snowflake.

"How old _ARE_ you exactly, Blue Eyes?" Rossi asked, lightly laughing at her attempts to catch a snowflake.

"Old enough to know that you're never too old to enjoy the snow," she said tartly with a twinkle in her eye.

"Fun, huh?" David asked, shaking his head at her.

"Yes, Scrooge. Fun. F-U-N," she said, rolling her eyes at the handsome man at her side. "You know that thing you need more of in your life."

"Mmmm," he hummed, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Seriously, David….sledding, skiing, snow angels," she said, picking up her pace to get ahead of him.

"What are you…" he began to question as he watched her sprint ahead of him and bend over.

"And snowball fights," she yelled, snatching a mound of the powdery fun from the ground and hurling it at his head.

Gasping as the cold wet ball hit him squarely in the face, David slowly grinned as he wiped at his face.

"That was a very unwise choice, Little Girl," he said, eyeing her as she slowly walked backwards.

"Why?" she giggled.

Swooping down to snatch a ball of snow of his own, he yelled, "Because I'm an excellent marksman!" as he launched his missile at her.

"Ohhh," she said catching the ball in the chest. Bending to gather another ball, she hurled a snowball back at him.

Turning so that it caught him in the arm, as he gathered another ball, he jeered, "You throw like a girl!"

Eyes widening at the insult, she yelled as she snatched at another mound of snow, "Well, allow me to show you how a woman throws," launching the snowball at his head again.

But, David Rossi was nothing if not a manipulative bastard and his wife of three months should have known his tricks. Unfortunately, this eve, she seemed to be off her game.

Allowing the snowball to slap him in the side of the head, he groaned and let his body pitch over into the snow.

"Very funny, old man!" JJ laughed, throwing another snowball at his unmoving body. "Quit milking it!"

Staying still without laughing was an effort, but he managed and fought a smile as he heard her call again, less certain this time, "David? David!"

Hearing her small body scramble toward him, he closed his eyes and played dead, as she drew along beside him and knelt. "David?" she whispered frantically. "Open your eyes! David?!"

He waited as she ran her fingers along his face checking for lumps. When he heard her sharp intake of breath and frantically whispering voice say, "Oh my God! Tell me I didn't give my husband a heart attack!" as she lowered her head to listen to his chest, he made his move.

Quickly flipping her over onto her back in the snow, straddling her and pinning her arms, he grinned evilly over her. "You'd never get off that easy, angel!"

"You sadistic son of a bitch!" she yelled into his face, struggling to get free. "You scared the hell out of me!"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart…I just couldn't give you the upper hand," he laughed.

"Oh, yeah?" she said, still struggling, "You won't be getting either of your hands anywhere near me any time soon!"

"Come on, now, honey!" he said, lowering his lips to hers, "Admit you're just mad that you didn't think of it first."

Feeling his warm mouth cover hers, JJ sighed. "Damn it! The bastard had a point! Returning her new husband's kiss, she stopped struggling as he released her hands. As their tongues danced, she gathered a mound of snow in her right hand. Just as he broke the kiss, she slammed one final snowball into his shocked face, saying with an evil smile of her own, "Payback's a bitch, isn't it?"

_**The End**_


End file.
